In the present environment there are many different devices for communicating between people or between groups of people. However, even if everybody carried a wireless telephone or similar device, there is no efficient method for families or other groups to plan meetings/events and to communicate changes in individual plans that could affect the family meeting/event. For example, a child could be injured, and a parent making an unplanned detour to a hospital emergency room might not have time to tell/call everyone else to let them know of the change in plans.
Likewise, there is presently no efficient way of determining the location of a member of a family or other group. In one scenario, if a teenager borrows the family car on a Friday night, has a car wreck, and rolls off a cliff, nobody would know the location of the teenager. Assuming that the teenager was expected home at 2:00 a.m. and the parents were alarmed at 3:00 a.m., the parents would have no idea of the teenager's present location or any record of the last location of the teenager.